Defending Kaer Morhen
Defending Kaer Morhen is the very first quest of the game and it spans the entirety of the Prologue. It is the game tutorial. In this quest, our hero learns (or re-learns) to use a sword, fight bad guys both big and small, not to mention groups of them, cast signs, brew potions and skin monsters. He learns the basics of what he can do and gets a taste for what he could do. All this as he and his fellow witchers try to fend off an attack on the keep by the nefarious Salamandra organization. Walkthrough After being found, unconscious in the woods outside Kaer Morhen, Geralt is taken back to the fortress and nursed back to health. The witcher is just beginning to get his bearings when the fortress is attacked by a bloodthirsty gang led by at least one mage and a notorious outlaw known only as the "Professor". We learn that this wanted criminal has promised 50 orens for every witcher killed, so his hired crew is quite keen on getting a bit of extra cash. Lambert is the first to notice that something is wrong. He cautiously makes his way to the main gate of the keep where he is met by the first wave of the attack. He fends off several of the would-be invaders, but realizing that there are quite a few more, he retreats to warn the other witchers of the coming attack, but the gang is hot on his heals. Realizing immediate danger, Vesemir assesses the situation and takes charge. It's all hands to the deck! He presses Geralt into service, telling him to simply grab a sword from one of the training forms and help fend off the assault. The witchers, with the help of Triss, manage to hold off the onslaught long enough to reach the gate to the upper courtyard, but they need to make it to the inner courtyard and that gate is currently closed. Vesemir orders Geralt to get to the winch and open the gate by using the back way through the tower. Our hero is initially hesitant, but gets on with the task. He is immediately set upon by numerous other bandits as he races toward his destination. Reaching the tower, he stops short just in time to avoid falling into the gaping pit which has replaced a large portion for the former battlement. The stairs still seem more or less intact and having no real alternative, he runs up. Apparently the stairs were less solid than they initially appeared, and the structure begins to give way beneath the witcher's feet. His instincts kick in and makes a heroic leap, barely reaching the landing. His pursuers are not so lucky and several fall to their death. Those who don't are left to curse Geralt from below as he continues on his mission to open the gate. A few more bandits attempt to stop him, but Geralt finally reaches the winch allowing his beleaguered allies to enter the inner courtyard. Triss then collapses the entrance to keep their attackers out, allowing for a short breather in the fighting. This is the first opportunity that anyone has to discuss what has just happened. Apparently the Professor has killed at least 17 people and is wanted in several kindgoms. Triss has heard of the mage, Savolla, but does not have very much information other than the fact that he is mad. At this point, Geralt must decide whether he'll be helping Triss save the lab, or Vesemir and the other witchers fight the frightener. Leo and Geralt run back to the lab only to see it being ransacked by the Professor and the mage, but since there is a magical barrier in the way, they can do nothing but watch helplessly. They also can't get out of the underground because the mage has rather inconveniently collapse the tunnel leading to the stairs out. Then Leo suggests that Geralt clear the side passage so that they can get out of the underground and advise the others of what has happened. Leo explains that he can't clear it himself because he broke his hand training and cannot form the Aard sign. Worse still, Geralt cannot remember the Aard sign, so Leo proposes they go to the circle of elements and see if that jogs the witcher's memory. Thankfully, it does, so they return and Geralt clears the passage to the main keep. Meanwhile the mage has already escaped through a magic portal with the witchers' secrets, leaving the professor behind to "clean up". Some typical bad guy posturing and then Geralt sets out to kill the professor, but so does Leo, and less expertly so. The Professor spies his opportunity and fells Leo with a single shot from his crossbow. He then makes his own exit through another magic portal, leaving Geralt to tend to the dying young man. As nothing can be done for Leo, Vesemir sends Geralt to help Lambert make a potion to help Triss. Once Triss is well, she and the witchers bid farewell to Leo with a funeral pyre and set off in different directions to try to track down Leo's murderers and bring them to justice and hopefully recover the stolen witchers' secrets in the process. Notes Phases A Sword I must remove the sword from the training form. I need the sword that's in the training form. The First Sword I need to help the witchers kill the bandits! I need to attack the bandits! Assault on Kaer Morhen The other witchers and I managed to kill the bandits. Though I lost my memory, I'm certain of one thing: the bandits were after me and my friends. I should follow Vesemir, the oldest and wisest of us all. I should follow the witchers. The Gate is Shut! The bandits have closed the gate to the Upper Courtyard. We are cut off from the keep. I need to lift the gate. Vesemir suggested that I follow the fortress walls to the tower. I must get to the courtyard, climb the stairs and run along the top of the wall to the tower. When I arrive in the Upper Courtyard, I can try to open the gate from inside. Opening the Gate I disposed of the bandits guarding the gate. Now I need to open it. I must open the gate. Preparing to Fight We're safe for now. Vesemir told me to drink the potion he gave me and to check the fortress interior. I must drink the Thunderbolt potion and explore the fortress interior. A Potion I drank the Thunderbolt potion. Now I need to enter the fortress and find the underground laboratory. I should pass through the main hall before descending the stairs. I drank the Thunderbolt potion. Now I need to enter the fortress and go to the underground laboratory. The Aard Sign One of the bandits is a mage. He cut off our way out. Leo will lead me to the Circle of Elements, where I can learn the Aard sign, a telekinetic spell that will help me clear the exit. I must follow Leo and learn the Aard Sign. The Circle of Elements I learned a Sign called the Aard. I can use it to remove the stones blocking the passage. I should use the Aard Sign on the stones blocking the exit. Moving Inside Kaer Morhen / The Courtyard To the Laboratory! + Triss Wounded or To the Laboratory! Leo's Death Leo perished at the hand of the Professor, the bandits' leader. I need to rest and then explore the fortress. I should make sure Triss and the other witchers are all right. Any surviving intruders - well, I'll make them regret Leo's murder. I must explore the fortress, make sure the others are allright! Talking to Triss * this phase only happens if Geralt sides with Triss Triss had a lot to say... Leo's funeral will be soon. I should talk to Triss again, or to Vesemir... I should speak with either Triss or Vesemir and then go to Leo's funeral. Revenge The bandits who attacked Kaer Morhen shouted the word "Salamandra" - probably the name of their organization. I won't let Salamandra get away with attacking the witchers. I'm a witcher myself. I'll avenge Leo's death and recover the secrets stolen from Kaer Morhen. I aim to avenge Leo's death and punish those thieves called Salamanders who stole the witchers' secrets. (4000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Prologue cs:Obrana Kaer Morhen de:Verteidigung von Kaer Morhen es:La defensa de Kaer Morhen fr:La défense de Kaer Morhen it:Difendere Kaer Morhen hu:Kaer Morhen Védelme pl:Obrona Kaer Morhen ru:Защита Каэр Морхна